Yami Knightwalker
Yami Knightwalker (闇 Knightwalker, Yami Naitouoka) is a resident of Karakura Town and a student at Karakura Town High school. He is also, a spiritually aware human that is able to sense Hollows and Shinigami through his key. Appearance Yami has a lean, flexible, and quick body type. He is able to perform very athletic moves and high agility and speed. His appearance is more speed than muscle. He were a sleeveless red jacket/sweater with a purple and green shirt under. He also wears blue jeans and black shoes. He wears his key on his neck and has his Numereon Analyzer over his eyes at times. He has spiky black hair with a streak of red at the front. He has red eyes with pointed ears and eyebrows. Personality Yami is a go-lucky, fun loving, and comical kind of person. He has undeniable will in doing anything is at times won't stop what he has to do until he does it. He loves going over expectations a never gives up. He easily makes friends because of his joker personality. His personality goes hand in hand with the personality of his partner Spectacles. They both love pranking people and love eating. Yami usually has urge to eat all the time, even if he is in the middle of a fight or school. He also has another alter personality that shows itself rarely, mostly in the middle of a fight that is against his odds. He becomes stealthy, concentrated, and suddenly shows a whole new burst of power. He also loves keeping souvenirs for himself mostly sneaking around the Urahara Shop to find some. He claims his "Ultimate Souvenir" was Spectacles. History Background Plot Equipment Numeron Analyzer: This piece of equipment was one of the many souvenirs found in the Urahara Shop. This piece of equipment can analyze a targets level of Spiritual Pressure, their name/species and rank (if they have one), there Zanpakuto's powers and abilities, and the measure of Yami's level against his opponent's level. Felgrand Key: This key was given to Yami by her mother right before she died. Yami has kept the key for 11 years. He treats it as his most prized possession and never leaves it's side. The only known ability of this key is to power up the user. Abilities & Powers Abilities Enhanced Agility: Yami through becoming a master martial arts fighter also gained great agility. He is able to dodge a pro kick boxers attacks with ease. Great Speed Through speed training he is able to run at vast pro level speeds. Through training he is also able to mix his speed with his agility to defeat opponents. Immense Conditioning: Since he's been fighting since he was 4 he has trained starting from the age of 7 and has gained immense conditioning top even the vast pro levels. His conditioning allows him to run a entire mile with losing a breath or braking a sweat. His conditioning is what makes him a vast-pro leveled martial artist. Above-Average Strength: Though this ability is not one of his greatest he still has above human average strength because of training. He is able to lift a car inches several inches off the ground and is able to bench press 200 with complete ease. Great Durability: Yami has enhanced durability and is able to keep fighting even if he gets attacked several times using his Fighter's Will making him very hard to beat. He goes to the edge of his limit and even over his limit to win. He nevers forgets this code and uses it in every battle no matter what. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: This ability is a pretty obvious one do to his training at a young age. Even if he grew as a hand-to-hand combatant slowly. Due to his start at such a young age he grew to becoming a master, learning various martial arts techniques. Slight Spiritual Awareness: Yami is able to sense but not see beings like Shinigami or Hollows. He is able to locate their presence but still not be able to see them. Sometimes he can't even locate the presence. Energy Blast Practitioner: Yami can't even use Energy Blasts but learn a bit from Spectacles and is slowly being able to create little sparks of Energy. Category:Fullbringer Category:Characters